onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy Dust
'''Fairy Dust '''is a magical item in the Enchanted Forest that is frequently collected by fairies and used by fairies. Not all fairy dust is good magic. History Before the Curse The process of making fairy dust is shown in which by dwarves shoveling the diamonds they mined in the tunnels onto a conveyor belt, which moves them until they all drop down into a mining cart and go through several turning wheel devices to be ground into pink dust. Then, it is stored in a large machine, which Nova the fairy is seen to have used a handle to activate the dust in pouring out onto the center of her untied pouch for collection. Belle uses fairy dust given to her by Dreamy to break the curse cast over Prince Phillip that turned him into a Yaoguai. However, not all fairy dust is used for good magic. Snow White wore a pouch of dark fairy dust around her neck. She explains to Prince Charming that the fairy dust can have different effects, depending on what kind of fairy it is from. In her case, the fairy dust she had was used to turn an adversary into something harmless. Snow was saving it to use on the Evil Queen, but is forced to use it when the Troll Group on the Troll Bridge grabbed hold of Prince Charming. Once the dust was flung on the trolls, they turned into insects. After that Charming stepped on one of them. The Blue Fairy and her flock of fairies are seen launching an aerial attack on the castle and they use fairy dust to incapacitate the guards enabling Snow white and the dwarfs to breach the castle. The guards, unlike the trolls, just collapse from the effect of being touched by fairy dust. Snow White and Prince Charming fight to win back the kingdom from both King George and the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen is caught and sentenced to death. During the execution, Snow White stops her death from happening and later visits Regina in her cell. She tests to see if Regina will attempt to harm her, which she does. The Blue Fairy stops Regina from choking Snow White to death by throwing fairy dust to freeze and temporary leave her powerless. After the Curse Emma Swan and Mary Margaret were sucked into a portal created by a hat after attempting to get rid of a wraith. David Nolan wants to use fairy dust on the tree trunk that brought Emma as a baby to Storybrooke to find them, but Mother Superior says there is none left. Later, the counterparts of the seven dwarves go mining for diamonds to hopefully make fairy dust. After multiple days of digging, Leroy opens a hole to a cave in the mine and finally finds diamonds that can be ground to potentially make fairy dust. Their hopes of finding a way to open another portal on the hat to the Enchanted Forest are dashed after Albert Spencer spitefully burns the hat. After Mr. Gold and Regina realize Cora is trying to find a way to come to Storybrooke, they go to the mines in order to get the unused fairy dust. Regina asks how much they are taking, and Mr. Gold retorts that they are going to use all of it. Mary Margaret, David, and Emma believe Regina to be guilty in the murder of Archie Hopper, so they devise a way to capture her that is similar to the way the Evil Queen has been captured in the Enchanted Forest. They intend to freeze her with fairy dust, but when Mother Superior throws the dust at Regina, instead of freezing, she catches the dust and tosses it aside. Appearances es:Polvo_de_hada pt:Pó_de_Fada it:Polvere di Fata Category:Items